The Forgotten
by Thegreatrash
Summary: Hiccup has been broken ever since his mother died. He has been forgotten and neglected by his father. No one cares and no one will. How much does it take for him to be noticed just for a second?
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup had been Forgotten since he was seven when his mother died in a car crash. Ever since then he has been neglected and forgotten even by his own father. What does it take for someone to listen to him?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is my first book... so yeah, on with the story

My stomach growled in need on food or else I would pass out... again. I look in the fridge to see spoiled food and a half eaten bruised apple. I thought for a second and realized the apple was me. Half of me was taken when my mother died and ever since then life's been hell. After I finished the apple I hear the door open and slam shut. My father walks in." Hiccup where in the world have you been?!" He says angrily."I've been at home this whole time." I say calmly. He ended up hitting me and beating me on the floor, then that's when I hear sirens. I had been on the floor from where he hit me. Then the whole world turned black.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm going to be trying to update every day , but I don't promise anything

When I woke up it was so bright. Once my eyes adjusted to the light I realized I was in the hospital. After a couple of minutes the nurse came in. She looked shocked and ran to get the doctor. I tried to look around to see a clock or the date and I spotted a clock with the date. Last time I checked it was December,16,2015. When I looked at the clock it was February, 28,2016! It was insane! Was I in a coma!? I start hyperventilate and the doctor ran and started to calm me down. Once I was calm he started to explain that I had been in a coma and my father had been in jail for a month due to countless accounts of drunk driving. He was now living more peacefully and calmly and keeping up with his job. For me on the other hand my wrist was broken, I had 2 broken ribs, and a broken leg. He said I could be released once my father was told and he comes and picks me up. They told me that my dad had dropped of some of my clothes and they told me to get dressed. Once she left I sat up and saw a pair of black skinny jeans with a gray tank and a black cardigan. Once I change the nurse came in and told me my dad was here and handed me crutches. I followed the nurse and saw my father. Once I got close enough he hugged me, but I didn't hug back and just stood there stiff as a board. We walked to the car and I sat in the back not wanting to be close to him in fear that he was going to hurt me. The ride home was silent and once we got home I got out the car and made my way up the stairs to my room just to get away from my father. Once I was in my room I decided to draw. I was drawing a cliff and near it was many flowers. I then drew a outline of a person with arms stretched out. It was like they were trying to fly and escape the world. After a couple of hours my father came into my room."Hiccup it's time for dinner." He said," Okay i'll be down in a minute." I say. With that he leaves the room with a nod. I sigh and grab my crutches and make my way down the stairs. Once I got down there the table was set for three and it was a lasagna. I don't really care who else is coming over and I just sit down. I wait for my dad and just then the doorbell rang. My dad went to the door and answered it. The person came in and I also heard the patter of a dogs feet. I see that the man is Gobber and the dog is black with green eyes. I remember the dog. I see him on the way to school and I usually spend a lot of time with him. The dogs breaks free and runs towards me. I hug him and remember the name I gave him, "Toothless". I talk with gobber and dad of how I know toothless and then Gobber told me that I could keep him and he would be my social pet and my guard dog when I go to school tomorrow. Once Gobber left me and Toothless went up stairs to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys this chapter is kinda boring I promise to make a more interesting chapter tomorrow.

The next morning was stressful trying to get ready with a cast on your leg and a wrist broken, but at least I don't have to use my crutches anymore. Once I got the door I put my hoodie up so no one could recognize me. I finally got to the horrible place I call school and once I walked in everyone stared at me. I make my way to the office, ignoring the uncomfortable stares. I talked to the principal and then walked to my class. I walked in and sat in the back of the class. Then the bell rang, the teacher came in. "Hello class as you can see one of our students has returned. Hiccup would you please take your hoodie down." She says and the gasps came as I took my hoodie down. We continued the lesson normally, but people kept giving me dirty looks and when that happened Toothless would growl at them. Finally the bell rang and me and Toothless just waited till most of the people were gone. In every one of my classes the same thing would happen. People gasp, give me dirty glares, then Toothless growls. The end of the finally came and I really just wanted to get home to do all the homework I got. Once I got home dad was still at work so I just went upstairs to do homework. After an hour or so dad came in and and told me food was down stairs. After food I just went back upstairs to do homework. After a while I started falling asleep. Soon enough I was asleep listening to Hamilton. When I woke up I was in my bed and all my homework was still their untouched. It looks like dad found me and moved me to my bed. I look at the time and it was around 1 in the morning. I just decided to do more homework.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I decided to only update on the weekdays...ON WITH THE STORY

I woke up to the sound of screaming from my father downstairs. The noise made me flinch, as it reminded me of the darker days of me past. Memories flood my mind as I feel out of my chair and fall to the ground clutching my knees to my chest. I guess Toothless heard the thud and ran over to me whimpering. All I did was clutch my knees to my chest as tears ran down my face. Toothless started barking, knowing something was wrong, and all I heard was loud thuds on the stairs and my door slamming open. The noise made me flinch again. Dad ran towards me as I back away from him. "Son are you okay!?" He yells. All I do is back away and cover my ears, tears still running down my face. For the next couple of minutes I tried to calm myself down listening to the whines of Toothless and my father asking if I was okay. At the end I calmed myself down and told my father. Then the bad part came. He said he was going to take me to the doctors to figure out what happen even though I just told him it was a simple panic attack, he insisted to take me to the doctors.

Later that day I was in the car going to the doctors. ' _Ugh I seriously told him it was a simple panic attack but no~ he just has to take me to the doctors.'_ The entire way there I tried to connive dad just to take me home, yet he still didn't and now I was at the doctors office.

Once we got in the room I answered all the questions and they left the room to go and diagnose me. "So, son, are you sure you've never done anything horrible before?" He asks me for the umpteenth time. _'Ugh he's asked this question so many times yet I haven't done anything.'_ I thought to myself. "No, I haven't dad." I said in a annoyed tone. The rest of the time there was just a peaceful silence, until the doctor showed up."Okay then Hiccup, I'm sad to say this but, it looks like you have a mild case of anorexia and depression."He said hanging his head. I just brush it off. I know I have depression and anorexia, and I just live my life normally, or as normal as it can get.

After the doctor told my dad of how to treat my problems we simply just left and the ride home was just all in silence.

Once we got home I just got out the car and ran upstairs. Toothless curled up with me on my bed and I got on my phone putting my earbuds in listening to Twenty One Pilots-Migraine. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guy's this chapter is going to be a little more intense. Just a warning

The next couple of days it was just been really awkward between me and dad. All he has said to me was if I took the stupid pills that are "supposed" to help me. Usually when I get home now dad's not there so I just go upstairs to do homework. I mostly make food for myself cause dad usually comes home around 1 in the morning smelling like alcohol. I worried that what happen last time is going to happen bills are starting to pile up and it's scaring me at this point. The the last time I saw fresh foods was a month ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's been a week and now there is officially no food to eat. I've just been living off the tap water and what rations I prepared in case this happened

I was walking home when I saw 5 police cars outside of my house. I ran over as fast as I could. "What's going on here?!" I asked a police officer. " Are you Henry Haddock?" The police officer asked. _'wow it's been a while since someone called me Henry.'_ I thought to myself."Yes, that's me." I say as calmly as I can." Well your father is going to be put under arrest for not taking care of you and for not paying his bills. Speaking of that, Henry, when was the last time you actually had a meal?" He asked. I opened my mouth to answer, then a unbearable cough. Fall to my knees with the police officer asking if I was okay. I finally stopped coughing and I look in my hands. They were filled with blood. My heart stopped. All the sounds were blocked out. I ,shakily, stood up and slowly back up. The only thing I didn't know was that I backed up into the road, and a car was coming. The next thing I know the world was black

When I woke up all I hear is beeping and I felt searing hot pain in my leg. I scream and a doctor rushing in. She injected some medicine and the pain is now slowly going away. I'm taking deep breaths tiredly looking up to the doctor. "Well Henry it looks like your awake. Now you were in a serious car accident. Your father has been taken to prison and is sentenced to 4 years and lost custody of you. Now the bad news is that you lost your left leg. ' _I was shocked. My left leg was gone.'_ I slowly looked down and she was right it was just below my knee.

It's been a couple of weeks and I've finally gotten used to the fact that my leg is gone. I was also ready to be administered out of the hospital and meet my foster parents. Apparently they had a daughter that also doesn't have a left leg. They also have a son that's 4 years old. They also told me that I would be homeschooled, due to my leg, and I would also be able to bring Toothless which relives me even more.

I was sitting in a women's car as she drives me to my new parent's house. I had learned to use my prothetic, but I still need my crutches for extra support. Once we arrived at the house I met the family that I would be staying with until they or someone else would adopt me.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guy's! Today i'm going to try to make it my longest chapter yet, which it has to be longer than 650 words. ON WITH THE STORY THEN!

It's been a week since i've arrived at my new house, and the only thing i've done is stay up in my room drawing Toothless. I don't usually go outside the room. The only times I do is to eat dinner. When Toothless has to use the bathroom I just open the door then he goes, and I have a bath room connected to my room so I never have to leave. I'm also pretty sure i've gotten a lot paler. I've been doing homeschooling and so far it's cozy. The only thing that bothers me now is that my "leg" looks horrible. I wouldn't even call it a leg anymore! It looks more like a really bad wax sculpture. I just keep it wrapped up so then I never have to see it. I starting on a new picture of Toothless, but so far he hasn't been cooperating with me. All he want's me to do it to go outside, but even when I open the door it's way to bright. Toothless then takes my pencil out of my hand and throw it so it goes under the door. "Toothless!" I yell and all he does is wag his tail. I grab my prothetic and place it on. I still limp while I walk so it was kinda painful. I open the door and it was so bright i'm pretty sure I went blind. Once my eyes adjusted to the light I looked out into the hallway to see that it's empty. I look out of the window that sits near the stairs to see if I can check the time. It looks around noon, but it I really don't trust myself. I make my way down the stairs as Toothless runs past me just to see that everyone is sitting watching tv. I was trying to come down quietly, but of course my new adoptive little brother just has to point me out. All the attention was one me as they were looking in shock that I actually came out. To get away I said "I'm going outside with my dog.". As I make my way towards the back door slowly Toothless starts barking. " Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." I say in annoyance. Once I got outside I can feel myself starting to get sunburn, due to how pale I am.

For the next couple of minutes I just think to myself until I hear the back door slam. I jolt up as Toothless runs to me. I turn around to see my adoptive father. "Hiccup you have a doctors appointment tomorrow to check on your leg." He says. I just look back and nod at him. I walk back up to my room, falling on to my bed. I take a deep breath, thinking of everything that has happened. First dad abused me and I was in a coma for 3 months. Next I found Toothless. I finally go back to school just to be treated the same. I have a panic attack and dad starts ignoring me. Then dad gets taken to jail and I loose a leg. Now I live with my new adoptive family. A lot of things have happen to me in the course of less then a month. Before I know it my mother was at the door saying it was time for dinner. I nod as she leaves the room.

After dinner everyone is supposed to sleep, but for me I couldn't for fear. Fear? Fear of what? The fear that when my dad is released he's going to come after me. I know,"why would someone like _me_ be afraid of my father?". So many thoughts and questions race through my head spinning around. Eventually I fall asleep as the thoughts in my head slowly fade away into the back of my head as dreams of my mother flood in.

I jolt up in my bed as the thunder and lightning had woken me up. I decided to go down stairs to get a cup of water when I saw something that I never wanted to see again.

HEY GUY'S. THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY LATE, BUT I BEAT MY RECORD SO THAT'S A NICE LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU. FEEL FREE TO LEAVE SUGGESTIONS.

BYE!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guy's this is going to be a normal story so...yeah. ON WITH THE STORY THEN!

All I see is my adoptive father sleeping on the couch with a dozen bottles of alcohol around him. Scared at the sight I run out of the house into cold March weather. I don't know where i'm going, but all I know is that it's not near _there._ Then it hit me, I forgot Toothless! I make a howl that we created in case anything happens. After a couple of minutes of howling Toothless comes running my way. Once he caught up we start running not know where, just together.

After a couple of minutes of running we take refuge in a abandon house and sleep the night there.

(Also he's wearing sweatpants,sneakers,and a white t-shirt)

Once I woke up I make my way out of the woods to see that i'm near the town plaza which is about 20 minutes away from my house and 5 minutes away from my old house. I made my way to my old house to look for some supplies. Once I make it there i'm surprised to see that the door is unlocked and everything is the same. I make my way up to my room and grab a backpack and place a blanket,water,snacks,first aid, dog food, and a photograph of my mom and my when I was little. I smile at the picture as it reminded me of the old times, when I feel a giant hand go over my mouth and grab my hands. I drop the picture _'what's going on?! Am I being kidnapped'_ I thought and with that I blacked out

HEY GUY'S. SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER MY CLASS IS ABOUT TO END AND I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER. ALSO DUN DUN DUN CLIFFHANGER.

BYE!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys it's finally summer! yay! well at least for me. So sorry for the lond wait I finally got every thing under control and the exams are done with. I will try to post when ever I have time so yeah... ON WITH THE STORY!

I wake up to a dark room and stinging pain in my half leg. I cringe at the pain. "Ah so I see you lost you leg. What a sham." my eyes widen at the voice. It was a voice that I never wanted to hear ever again in my life time. It was my father. I was practically shaking from how scared I was. I shut my eyes tightly, hoping that this was just a horrible dream. As hard as I tried I couldn't. I couldn't wake up. I gave up after a minute or two. When I open my eyes my father was right in front of them. I gasp as I couldn't detect his breathe or anything.

Hey i need to cut it off right here I promise i'll update tomorrow. My mom is yelling at me to get off the computer! bye


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys just want to say that my heart goes out to Orlando and the gay,lesbian,trans communities. I myself am Bi and if you don't know what that means it means I like girls and your against that you can stop reading my book cause I really don't care. I'M LOUD AND PROUD! *ahem* ON WITH THE STORY!

" You do not know how much I have missed you my son!" He exclaims as he backs away from my face. I'm still shaking from fear as he goes on exclaiming on how he's so happy to see me.

As time goes on I sensed that he was drunk because he's mood would change. One minute he's so happy to see me the next he's slapping me. This process went on for a while, until I hear screaming and yelling in the other room. My dad backs away from my bloody, swollen face and looks at the door behind him. The police then bust into the door my dad pulls out a gun and points it at my head saying that if they get any closer that he'll shoot me. As the police tell him to put down the gun he shoots me in my amputated leg. Searing, hot pain goes through my leg. The police have had enough with this and they shoot dad with a tranquilizer. As my dad is passed out on the floor the paramedics run through the door and take me to the ambulance. I look around to see my adoptive family and strangers looking horrified for my sake.

As I awaken I'm greeted to pain I wince, but not yell, refusing to show weakness. I stare at the cealing waiting for someone to come in. Soon enough a nurse walks in rushing away to get the doctor. A minute passes then the doctor walks in the door. He asks my multipule questions, and of course the first one is if i'm in any pain, no I feel like sunshine and rainbows. After all the boring questions the doctor finally says that I can leave in a minumum of 3 weeks then I get to go somewhere cause he didn't tell me where i'm going to live.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys sorry I've been sick so I couldn't update also before I begin this chapter I would like to give a shout out to midnightsky0612. Now ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

After 3 boring weeks of being in the hospital and there horrible food I finally get to leave. They now told me a family member is going to pick me up, but the only relative that lives in Berk is Snoutlought and his family hates me.

After I've changed into normal clothes the nurse esqurat me to the lobby to see my "family member" as they say. When I get to th lobby I see someone I thought I would never see again." Mom?!" She nods with tears in her eyes and I run towards her. After the hugs she signs some papers to say that she is my guardian or parent and lets us leave. Once we walk to the car mom opens the door and Toothless fly out and takles me to the ground. When were in the car she explains to me that after in accident she stumbled into the forest and meet a man who helped till she recovered and in that time she Fell in love with him. I also explained what happened over the years when she disappeared. After a good hour of driving we reach our destination. It was in the middle of the woods with a trail leading to a two-story Cabin. She walks down the trail and me and toothless follow. When we reach the door she looks at me for reassurance and I nod. She pulls the door open only to be engulfed in the mouth watering smell of food. We step inside the house and mom walks somewhere and starts talking, probably to the man she was telling me about. I look around to see a living room and what looked to be the door way to the kitchen.

For the next ten minutes or so I just looked around and petted Toothless. Soon enough mom walks back into the room with a man with black shorts and a white shirt. He was about 6 Ft tall and had black hair with green eyes. " Hiccup this is who I was telling you about. His name is Roy Mustang (review if you know my reference). I shake hands with him and we make small talk.

Soon diner was ready I told Roy what had happen to me. He called me strong because I had been trough hell and back several times and I could still go on with the world. For the rest of diner we made jokes and all laughed together. I haven't had this fun in years.


End file.
